


Poisoned

by MsChievous



Series: Whumptober 2018 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassination Attempt(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I keep forgetting that's an actual tag, Poisoning, Poor Prompto Argentum, Whump, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsChievous/pseuds/MsChievous
Summary: Prompto and Noctis enjoy a diner meal when unexpected circumstances bring Prompto to death's door.





	Poisoned

“You’d think they’d learn how to make it properly,” Noctis pouted as he shoved his burger over to Prompto. “Here, you eat it.”

With a laugh, the blond took the offered burger and shoved it in his mouth. “You’re too picky dude,” he said after a sip of soda and a swallow, “but at least it’s not going to waste, eh? Something to tide me over until they finally get around to bringing  _ my _ shit.”

Noctis snorted. “I don’t think a burger and fries are meant to tide one over for  _ another _ burger and fries. It seems you’re getting your cake and getting someone else’s cake and eating both.”

Prompto’s laugh turns into a sharp series of coughs as he felt his throat close up like he was having a really bad case of asthma. Less than a second later, a blinding pain raced up his spine and shattered through his brain, and he was falling down into a blackness so inky it seemed to suffocate him.

 

* * *

 

Noctis shouted his friend’s name, practically warping to his side. The prince wrapped his arms around the blond’s torso and rhythmically squeezed, shouting for help with every beat. A worried waitress rushed over as Prompto’s eyes rolled up in his skull and he went limp Noctis’ arms.

She looked from Noctis to Prompto in shock, then slid a phone out of her pocket with trembling hands, calling the ambulance with a shaking voice. Noctis continued his attempts at expelling whatever Prompto had in his throat as he waited for the medics to arrive.

 

* * *

 

“...lucky, though. The doctors managed to empty his stomach in time, it didn’t cause any lasting damage,” a faint voice murmured from somewhere near his head. 

It was familiar, he thought through a haze. That accent… “Iggy?” He asked, voice thick and scratchy. His head flopped to the side and Ignis and Noctis came into view.

The advisor in question adjusted his glasses. “I’ll leave you two alone, then. Knock on the door if you need anything.”

The door slid open and shut, and a deafening silence fell over them both. 

“So,” Prompto swallowed, wincing as his throat twinged, “Wha’ happened?”

Noctis refused to meet his eyes. “The- the burger was poisoned. Someone wanted to poison me, but because I’m a fucking brat,  _ you _ got hurt instead,” he hissed.

The blond held out a hand to the prince, who caught it in both of his own. “You’re pouting,” he said with a smile. 

“I’m not-” Noctis started to bluster.

“It’s okay,” Prompto said, “At least it didn’t happen to you.”

The prince’s hands clenched on his and a scowl darkened his features. “I would rather it did. You’re not the target.”

The blond was halfway to arguing that his friend was more important, but he was tired and just wanted to go back to sleep, so he made a noise of agreement and pulled Noctis close.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol, accidentally posted this instead of the insomnia prompt on the 3rd, but I realized my mistake pretty quick. 
> 
> I also wanted to have Prompto continue to argue that he doesn't matter, but I figured I'd drop it there and give him some fluff.


End file.
